Noah Eriksson
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah and is an extra character. , , City of Oxford, Oxfordshire, South East England |blood status=Pure-blood |alias= |Title= * Smuggler * Seeker |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Male |height= 6'1" |hair= Light brown |eyes= Heterochromia (left blue with a smudge of brown, right green) |skin= Light |hidef= |family= * Verena Jäger (wife) * Beatrix Ostberg (niece/adoptive daughter) * Anders Eriksson (father) * Zelda Eriksson (née Moon) (step-mother) * Andrés Eriksson (né Eiríkursson) (step-father) * Saga Andrésdóttir (half-sister) * Freyr Andrésson (half-brother) * Mareike Eriksson (half-sister) * Tobias Eriksson (half-brother) * Petra Rosecrest (mother) * Sorrel Ostberg (sister) * Fredrik Ostberg (brother-in-law) † * Hilde Eriksson (sister) * Phillip Rosecrest (né Rosier) (step-father) * Adelaide Mariott (née Rosecrest) (maternal aunt) * Tristan Mariott (maternal uncle, via marriage) * Willow Mariott (cousin) * Aidan Moody (cousin-in-law) * Caleb Mariott (cousin) * Mara Abasolo (cousin-in-law) * Anton Eriksson (paternal uncle) * Blodwen Eriksson (paternal aunt, via marriage) † * Magnus Eriksson (cousin) * Ramona Eriksson (cousin-in-law) * Perran Eriksson (cousin-in-law) * Eira Eriksson (cousin) * Élodie Guérin (cousin-in-law) * Jesper Eriksson (cousin) * Zahra Weasley (cousin-in-law) * Anđelka Eriksson (paternal aunt, via marriage) † * Linnea Eriksson (paternal aunt, via marriage) * Inessa Eriksson (cousin) * Willamina Eriksson (cousin) * Antonia Hailey (née Eriksson) (paternal aunt) * Keenan Hailey (paternal uncle, via marriage) * Andreas Agumanu (né Eriksson) (paternal uncle) * Kai Agumanu (paternal uncle, via marriage) * Phillip Rosier (step-father) * Quentin Rosecrest (grandfather) † * Serafina Rosecrest (née Blackwood) (grandmother) † * Ulrik Eriksson (paternal grandfather) † * Brigitte Vanhanen (formerly Eriksson) (paternal grandmother) * Rosecrest Family (maternal relatives) * Blackwood Family (maternal relatives) * Eriksson Family (paternal relatives) * Vanhanen Family (paternal relatives) |hidem= |Animagus = |Boggart = a dark viscous fluid that solidifies quickly into a shape that is almost a mockery of the human form, twisted and wrong it resmbles specifically his grandfather, his body unnaturally angled and simply wrong. He stumbles towards him, ungodly screeching emanating from within the depths of the darkness. |jukebox = - |Patronus = |Wand= * 11¾" holly, snjófugl feather, yielding and surprisingly flexible. The wand is painted at odd intervals with incredibly intricate patterns that depict runic style birds in an icy shimmering blue paint, they seem to shift and sparkle across the naturally dark wood of the wnad, their little crystalline eyes often catching the light and giving the wand an air of knowing. It has a cooling aura around it, not cold to the touch but certainly colder than normal wood would be, sometimes when being used in excess or simply 'riledup' it gives off an icy aura, seeming to glow almost. It smells like fresh spearmint with a hint of hot chocolate running through, it's an extremely loyal wand, and will not allow anyone but it's chosen weilder to touch it, lest they want to risk getting frostbite. |hidea= |House= Hveðrungr Hus |job= (tba) |Loyalty= *Durmstrang Institute **Hveðrungr Hus **Hveðrungr Hus Quidditch Team (seeker) * Eriksson Family * Vanhanen Family * * Muggle-Born Network * ||marital status = }} Noah Gideon Niilo Eriksson ( b. ) is a born wizard and the eldest child of Anders Eriksson and his then wife Petra Rosecrest, he has two younger sisters; Sorrel and Hilde. He was born in in the city of Oxford in Oxfordshire, England in one of the families homes. Biography Early Years Durmstrang Years Second Wizarding War Order of The Phoenix Muggle-Born Network Smuggling Battle of Hogwarts Aftermath Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Swedish Speakers Category:English Speakers Category:English Wizards Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Eriksson Family Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Rosecrest Family Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Crafts Club Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Seeker Category:Seekers